


A Phone Call Away

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Conversations, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of phone conversations between team members. Starting with Neymar's fundamental belief that Cavani hates him.





	1. He hates me

**Author's Note:**

> So these are conversations I imagine the guys might have had with each other. Just a bit of fun really to explore more of their personalities in depth. I don't know how many chapters this idea is going be either.

Neymar: He hates me! 

Thiago: Ney? 

Neymar: He hates me Capi! I don’t know what to do. 

Thiago: Who hates you? 

Neymar: Cavani! He hates my guts and you need to help me. 

Thiago: “sigh” 

Neymar: This is serious! 

Thiago: He doesn’t hate you Ney. Whatever made you think that? 

Neymar: I don’t know! Maybe his general attitude towards me? Did you even see the game a couple of days ago? 

Thiago: That’s just South American rivalry kiddo don’t think too much about it. 

Neymar: Do you think he still hates me for that penalty thing? I mean I could give it to him if he really wants it. I still wanna take them too, but maybe we can share? Or we can give them all to kyky so that way no one can argue about it... 

Thiago: Come on Ney... Of course, he doesn’t hold that against you. Edi is one of the most mature and selfless people I know. It was just one match don’t over think it. 

Neymar: I don’t know Capi. I really don’t think he likes me. Why can’t he be more like Kyky or you? 

Thiago: You mean people who adore you, despite your frequent temper tantrums and childish behaviors? 

Neymar: YES! And it’s not like Kylian doesn’t have his fair share of temper tantrums either so... 

Thiago: He is younger than you Ney, you should provide him a better example. 

Neymar: Like Marco? 

Thiago: “Sigh” You know what, never mind all that. Why don’t you just talk to him? 

Neymar: What do you mean? I talk to Kyky all the time. 

Thiago: I meant Edi. 

Neymar: Oh... Do you think he wanna talk to me? 

Thiago: Of course, he would. I don’t see why you’re so worried anyways. You guys seems so happy to be around each other whenever you’re playing for psg. What’s changed? 

Neymar: It’s been a couple days since we last played together, and I bet he forgot how I assis... 

Neymar: …. 

Thiago: Ney? You there? 

Neymar: I GOT IT! I CAN’T BELIEVE I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE! 

Thiago: Um what? 

Neymar: The longer we aren’t around each other, the more my presence wears off of him and he remembers why he disliked me in the first place! 

Thiago: What? 

Neymar: It all make sense. I am an acquired taste for Cavani that eventually wears off! 

Thiago: Aaand... that’s a good thing how? 

Neymar: No, it’s not a good thing Capi. But now, now, I know how to make him like me again! 

Thiago: Do I even wanna know? 

Neymar: I just have to be around him ALL THE TIME NOW! 

Thiago: Ney I don’t th... 

Neymar: The more time we spend together the more used to me he becomes and the more he likes me! 

Thiago: Ney... 

Neymar: It worked on you didn’t it. 

Thiago: WHAT!! 

Neymar: Thanks, Capi! I’ll see you soon. Actually, I think am gonna fly in with Cavani. We are going to have so much fun! 

Thiago: Ney? Ney? Hello...


	2. Remember that you are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Nsoki deals with strangers who spew racist comments at him while he is sightseeing in the city. Marco Verratti wants to check up on him the next day after hearing the news to see if he is ok.

Verratti: …Hey

Nsoki: ... _Hey_

Verratti: I heard what happened.

Nsoki: Nothing happened.

Verratti: It’s ok to be angry you know.

Nsoki: AM NOT angry. _Nothing happened for me to be angry_.

Verratti: ….

Nsoki: Is that all? I have to g...

Verratti: Why don’t you wanna talk about it? You don’t think I wanna help?

Nsoki: Help? You wanna help? Help how huh? 

Verratti: Just being a listening ear can help sometimes. At least that’s what Thiago says.

Nsoki: Sooo by helping you mean making me relive that awful moment all over again? Make me feel stupid for taking it so seriously?

Verratti: WHAT! NO, of course not. 

Nsoki: Then how?

Verratti: I don’t know... I just wanna be there for you kid... that’s all. I just want you to know that you aren’t alone. _Not ever._

Nsoki: “sight”

Nsoki: _I shouldn’t have let them get to me. It was stupid of me to overreact and I should have kept my head. What if I got myself hurt in that fight? I could have cost us the game or something._

Verratti: Oi, that game wasn’t and will never be as important as you. And you have every right to be angry. They insulted you. Tried to make you feel bad about who you are. 

Nsoki: _Yeah_

Verratti: They were racist, small minded bigots kid. Don’t worry about them. They are not half the man that you are.

Nsoki: _Thanks Marco_

Verratti: Anytime kiddo. And next time you wanna walk alone at night in a foreign country, please take someone with you. Preferably me, so that I can kick their ass if they so much as look at you wrong.

Nsoki: “Snort”

Verratti: …. There are all kinds of shitty people in this world kiddo. You are a cut above them, remember that.

Nsoki: Will you ever call me by my name?

Verratti: “Laughs” Hell no kid. With a name like Stanley you are lucky I don’t make fun of you every day.

Nsoki: It’s cuz you love me

Verratti: _That I do kiddo, that I do._


	3. I Don't Know How To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which kylian wants to visit brazil with neymar, but doesn't know how to ask and Presnel is there to help, recurrently.

Kylian: Help me!

Presnel: No

Kylian: Please Presnel, I don’t know what to do!

Presnel: We already went over this Kylian.

Kylian: Yeah, but…

Presnel: “sigh”

Presnel: Look, if you wanna go with him so badly, just ask man.

Kylian: I can’t just ask!

Presnel: And why not?

Kylian: ...He could say no…

Presnel: He wouldn’t do that man

Kylian: What makes you so sure?

Presnel: The dude loves you waaay too much to ever say no to you

Kylian: “laugh”

Kylian: “Now you’re just exaggerating.

Presnel: No am not. Neymar loves you more than anyone else in this club, including capi, and that’s saying something.

Kylain: How can you be so sure?

Presnel: Evidence man, have you seen the way he looks at you?

Kylian: What way?

Presnel: Like you’re the most important person on earth.

Kylian: I…

Presnel: He also picks your side in every fight, despite not actually knowing how the argument started half the time, may I add.

Kylian: Hey, that doesn’t mean I wasn’t innocent!

Presnel: Of course not. It just means that your words hold more weight for him than everyone elses

Kylian: You really think he’ll say yes if I ask?

Presnel: Yeah

Kylian: He said the trip was, so he could spend time with his family, and I don’t wan…

Presnel: You’re his family Kylian. Just ask

Kylian: ….

Presnel: Kylian?

Kylian: Ok

Presnel: You’re gonna ask?

Kylian: Yeah. It was silly of me to make such a big deal out of it in the first place. What’s the worse he could say?

Presnel: No?

Kylian: Presnel!!!

Presnel: “laugh”

Presnel: Sorry, sorry, you’ll be fine. I promise. Just make sure you get me a souvenir when you’re there ok.

Kylian: Ok…Thanks man.

Presnel: Anytime

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I have been busy with work. Enjoy!


End file.
